pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Creepy Insane Guy/Archive 1
Welcome, judging by your name you'll fit right in here! especially if your also autistic--[[User:Undergunned|'Under']] [[User_talk:Undergunned|'Gunned']] 04:48, 6 August 2009 (UTC) LoL--[[User:Creepy Insane Guy|'||'Creepy Insane Guy||]] 23:38, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to go use all of your builds!. -- Drah 00:03, September 14, 2009 (UTC) nonononono. Please No!! [[User:Creepy Insane Guy|'||'Creepy Insane Guy||]] 23:38, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Look I worked Really Hard on every one of those builds so please just leave them alone [[User:Creepy Insane Guy|'||'Creepy Insane Guy||]] 23:38, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ]] :I too will use every single one religiously, on a daily basis. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 00:06, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Religiously? What? [[User:Creepy Insane Guy|'Creepy Insane Guy']] :www.dictionary.reference.com [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 00:08, September 14, 2009 (UTC) How did anyone even find out about my page? [[User:Creepy Insane Guy|'||'Creepy Insane Guy||]] 23:38, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Its too late, I've already started using them! -- Drah 00:09, September 14, 2009 (UTC) This isn't funny but since you seem smart and probably already saved them can you tell me a way to block my page from people seeing it except me? [[User:Creepy Insane Guy|'Creepy Insane Guy']] :iight, I'll make you a guide. :1. Go to your user space. :2. Scroll ALL THE WAY to the bottom. :3. Click on the last letter. :4. Now there are two ways to go about this. Either a), click and drag to the top :LEFT corner, or press backspace until a sufficient amount of build has been deleted. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 00:15, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Nice.... [[User:Creepy Insane Guy|'||'Creepy Insane Guy||]] 23:38, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I will do that but save the entire page to a notepad first [[User:Creepy Insane Guy|'||'Creepy Insane Guy||]] 23:38, September 14, 2009 (UTC) k All deleted [[User:Creepy Insane Guy|'||'Creepy Insane Guy||]] 23:38, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :People can still see them if they view the history of your page. Anything you submit to the wiki is recorded and stays forever. The only way you can get it off the wiki is by convincing and admin to delete them. -- Drah 00:19, September 14, 2009 (UTC) This is too funny. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 00:22, September 14, 2009 (UTC) luckily enough some people are too stupid to think of that. [[User:Creepy Insane Guy|'||'Creepy Insane Guy||]] 23:38, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Would you happen to be an admin? [[User:Creepy Insane Guy|'||'Creepy Insane Guy||]] 23:38, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :No, I'm not an admin. -- Drah 00:39, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't do that. -- Drah 01:29, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Don't worry, no one's going to be using your builds, trust me... But just so you know, anyone has the right to play whatever builds they like, and you have absolutely no say on it. If you put something on this website that isn't copywrited, it is completely free to use and distribute at will. If you think in any way otherwise, then you need to get off the internet because that's just the way it is. Also, don't expect anyone on PvX to actually take you seriously or to assist you in any way because, again, that's just the way it is around here. -- Jai''writes'' 01:49, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::Don't listen to this guy ^. He thinks he is an elitist when nobody actually knows who he is. -- Drah 01:57, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, your builds are obviously fucken OP. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 02:06, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Dont listen to drah either, he's a shitter--Relyk 02:41, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Relyk, you have been for what, 5 years? And most of the people still don't know who you are. -- Drah 03:05, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :OP?[[User:Creepy Insane Guy|'||'Creepy Insane Guy||]] 23:38, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::OP means overpowered, indent shit with this ":" at the beginning of what you're going to say[[user:Baby Blue Lazer|'BLUE LAZERS']][[user talk:Baby Blue Lazer|'Eat It']] 02:11, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::@Drah, I don't claim to be known by anyone. I just use fucking common sense, something the majority of GW players have lost or never had at all. You really don't need more than a halfway decent knowledge of the game to work on builds. I wouldn't really consider myself an elitest either. I just enjoy arguing with people because I have nothing else to do, and deep down I've naive enough to think that I can actually change the minds of some of the shitters around here. -- Jai''writes'' 03:30, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Does this have to go on in My channel? [[User:Creepy Insane Guy|'||'Creepy Insane Guy||]] 05:28, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :If you mean your talk page, then yes. Why shouldn't it be here? --'-Chaos-' 13:16, September 17, 2009 (UTC) alright because this is MY profile and is the discussion to MY builds it is what everyone who clicks on My name will see, I will be erasing My discussion page as often as possible[[User:Creepy Insane Guy|'||'Creepy Insane Guy||]] 23:49, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :PvX:ARCHIVE. You can archive if you want to. --'-Chaos-' 11:22, September 22, 2009 (UTC) For the creepy insane guy channel I have decided to make a page like this that hopefully will take people time to find and post my great builds there so only I can use them and have a back up in case my files are lost [[User:Creepy Insane Guy|'||'Creepy Insane Guy||]] 22:21, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Oi. It seems you've archived wrong so I'm moving stuff around for you, just to let you know. I've also moved your cryer build here; you can find another link for it on your userpage. 23:08, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Don't edit my userpage. you don't have permission to do that, it is exactly like if I went to your page and started moving things and archiving how I wanted to.[[User:Creepy Insane Guy|'||'Creepy Insane Guy||]] 06:41, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :I can when your archive wrong. 07:04, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::And the reason I moved your cryer build was because it was in the wrong place, personal builds go in userspace. 07:08, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Fine go ahead and archive. But you edited My main userpage. You don't have permission to do that.[[User:Creepy Insane Guy|'||'Creepy Insane Guy||]] 07:09, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :COULD YOU KIND SIR JUST STFU ABOUT WHAT PEOPLE CAN AND CAN'T DO WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW A FLYING FUCK ABOUT HOW THIS SITE WORKS? --'-Chaos is gay -' 13:14, September 23, 2009 (UTC)